


Kill me 3

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean asesinando a Eren | Sin Pareja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me 3

Había sido inevitable. Y que lo perdonaran por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero Eren estaba fuera de control. Parecía que su forma Titán cada vez lo tornaba más agresivo, más descontrolado.

No entendía cómo la humanidad lo seguía llamado “su esperanza”. Era el nombre más mal puesto. Su revelación como tal solo había causado dolores de cabeza, muertes innecesarias, sacrificios que, sopesando, no valían la causa.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el último minuto que el decidió darle fin a esta situación. Le había dado tantas oportunidades que no se podían contar con los dedos. Y su descontrol injustificado solo traía desmadres. Incluso Mikasa había comenzado a cubrir y excusar sus acciones. ¿Realmente?

Bastó con un rápido movimiento de la espada. La nuca de su forma titán comenzó a humear, como siempre. Pero, deliberadamente, su espada había ido más allá. Y, en cuanto extrajeron su cuerpo, este estaba inerte.

Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, lo sabía. Pero Eren no era una esperanza. Era otra amenaza más.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini serie de drabbles de asesinatos entre los personajes.


End file.
